Demon's Wake
by KaosLord
Summary: Sequel to Lost. The remnants of the once proud human race struggle to survive while under the constant threat of the demon lord, Kronos. Feel free to Read and Review. T for language and slight gore.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here goes... This is the sequel to Lost. I advise you to read Lost before reading this. You don't have to, but it helps. Alright, I'm gonna answer the reviews for the last chapter of Lost here, then Demon's Wake will actually start. Enjoy... Oh. Disclaimer: I do not own MapleStory. End o' story. Nuff said... Nuff said. And, although the name Seifer has been used many times before (including Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts II), the character Seifer has no relation to those characters. I just think it's a cool name.

Eien Kaosu: lol... Akuji'll pop up in the sequel. Everyone thinks Ryker's cool... Wonder if he'll have as large a fanbase after the sequel... Well, that doesn't mean he's not cool in this one, but he gets a bit of an attitude adjustment.

Judgment Flame: I did! I'm really sorry! I mean, judgment can be spelt either 'Judgment' or Judgement'... I had always spelt it with the 'e'... I am really sorry. I'll try to spell it right the next few times...

Cookie: That's kinda a long trip... Thanks for all the reviews by the way... I think you've got like 12 or something...

* * *

Victoria Island stood forsaken in the winds of time. Ruins were scattered across its once majestic surface. Human's had long left it to inhabite safer areas of the world. Thus, the monsters had free reign over the once bustling land.

Kronos, the demon lord that had caused Victoria Island to fall into desolation, wandered throughout his kingdom. He did nothing but observe; constantly moving, never changing the natural flow of events. He knew of the hidden human village that was located in the deep recesses of the dense forest outside of what was once Henesys. Fate directed Kronos, and it was Fate that cast its hand as the demon lord glared upon the visage of a certain rogue. "Ryker... So... nice... to see you again..."

"You can keep your pleasantries to yourself, bastard! I'm just here to kick your ass, then I'm gone..." Ryker had changed from the cheerful, optimistic man he once was. He had become cold and ruthless. He was the unspoken leader of the group of humans that resided in Victoria.

"What will your... Kryptos? That's what they're called aren't they? The Kryptos... Heh... Very quiant. What will your Kryptos do while you're gone?"

Ryker stumbled back, gripping his Cursayer tighter. His knuckles turned white with tension. Slipping a hand into his robe pocket, he cautiously fitted his Casters upon his hand.

"You will not need that claw. We will not be fighting here--"

"We sure as hell will be! Avenger!" In a fluid movement, Ryker swung his hand through the air, an immense shuriken whipped through the air towards Kronos.

Smiling slightly, the demon inclined his head and the throwing star passed by harmlessly. "You're too rash, Ryker..."

Snarling, Ryker lunged forward. His Cursayer was a blur as it weaved a steel web around the demon lord. Kronos's eyes flashed in recognition just as Ryker raised his gloved hand high. "Shadow Web!"

Kronos snarled as the still visible trail left by the Varkit strengthened into steel wires and wrapped tightly around him. "I do not have time to play today, Ryker...!" Kronos twisted in the air and the bonds unraveled.

Ryker gaped as the demon descended towards him. "What the--"

"Too slow Ryker..." Planting a single clawed fingertip at Ryker's throat, he drew a bloody line straight across his neck. "Oops... Look like you lose this round..." Kronos bounced back and prepared to leave.

Ryker lept forward to try and stop him. "No..."

"This round is over. I'll play with you more some other time..." Smirking, the demon lord disappeared into the underbrush.

"Dammit... I wasn't strong enough..."

XxX

The fire crackled darkly as the people huddled around it looked expectantly up at the young woman standing imperiously nearby. "I expect you'll want me to tell you a story, aye?"

A child near the front of the group nodded. "Y-yes, please!"

"Well... Okay. I'll tell you the story... The story of a young man. A young man who, in his years as a teen, lost himself in the works of the conspiracies of Kronos, the Crimson Balrog!" This drew an appreciative gasp from the listeners. Smiling slightly, the woman continued. "The boy's name was Akuji... He was a young hero who had the potential to be the greatest of all. But, as all heroes do, he had his weaknesses. One of these was a young girl named Tatum. One day, Akuji and Tatum were fighting in the legendary Dungeon, when Kronos appeared. Kronos killed Tatum cruelly and turned to do away with Akuji as well. Akuji fought back though; the death of his beloved pressing upon his mind! The epic battle..."

Seifer shouldered his Blue Screamer. Turning to his companion, an older man with dark, gray-streaked hair, he grinned wryly. "Looks like Aradia's got 'em hooked faster than ever. I think the last time she told this story they really got into it about the part where Akuji and Alex--"

"I know that part well, Seifer. I don't need reminding." Alexei remarked almost off-handedly.

Seifer knew his teacher well enough to know that he had tread into dangerous quarter. "Eh... Right! Sorry, teach..."

"I'm pretty sure I told you not to call me 'teach' anymore."

"Err... Yeah, I think ya did tea-- I mean, Alex, sir..."

"Good. Now, did you finish learning your charge attacks?"

"Errmm.. Yeah..."

"With a blunt weapon too?"

"N-not... Not exactly..."

"Seifer..."

"I didn't wanna miss the whole story-telling thing and--"

"Seifer, we live in a dangerous world. Beyond this sheltered island lies another, more dangerous island where--"

"That made-up demon lord lives? No one but you and Aradia seem to know about it--"

"Only because Aradia and I are the only survivors of the original group who fled Victo--"

"Yeah, sure. None of us has ever even been to Victoria... It's the place of legend! Untouched by human hands for centuries..."

"But there are humans over there."

"You mean the Kryptos? If the stories are true, they spend most of their time hiding away in their holes, waiting for night and then--"

"Enough, Seifer. I expect you to have mastered the element charges by tomorrow morning. If you'll excuse me..."

Seifer sighed and watched his mentor walk away. "Whatever..." He slunk over to the rack of weapons nearby and picked up a Leomite. "Might as well get this over with..."

XxX

Aradia stood and dusted the ash from her robes as she watched her listeners wander away, chatting animatedly with their companions. She turned to a young man standing hunched over neaby. "Hey! Hien! Come on! Time to go home..."

The boy shuffled over, tweaking his Dark Manute glove anxiously. "Y-yes, Miss Aradia..."

Sighing, Aradia led the way back to her house, keeping a casual eye on Hien. "Why do you have to be so quiet? I expect you to be outgoing! I mean, you have me to take as an example!"

Hien nodded. "O-of course, Miss Aradia."

"Will you quit calling me that? It's getting on my nerves... With your meek responses and the whole 'Miss Aradia' thing..."

"S-sorry, Miss Aradia.

"I said-- Ah, forget it..."

"O-okay, Miss Aradia..."

"Ice Strike!" Aradia whirled her Hinomaru fan swiftly as huge pieces of ice hurled themselves at Hien.

In a flash, Hien had drawn his Thorns, and had deflected the spell without a word. "M-Miss Aradia..."

"Argh! You're one of the most talented mages in a century and yet you're as meek as a mouse! I can't take this! I'm going to bed. Help Ayrill finish things up."

Hien watched passively as Aradia hurried into the house. "She's changed, hasn't she?"

Alexei slipped beside the young mage. Hien nodded in agreement and looked over at the master swordsman. "Y-you knew her when you were younger, right?"

"Yes. We were friends then, as we are now. Back then, she was serious and by-the-book. Now... Now she's gregarious and unpredictable..."

"W-what caused the change in her, sir?" Hien asked quietly.

"When Ryker left... It scarred her emotionally. I think she loved him, be it as a brother or a lover... His departure caused radical change in her attitude. I think the personality she dispays now is just a facade to hide her true feelings. Sad to say, at night, you can hear her sobbing."

"So... sad..."

XxX

_A man, tall in stature, walked slowly away through a decimated town. His fist was clenched and tension was evident in his shoulders. Aradia watched, sobbing, as Ryker walked away. Had he turned around, she would have seen the tears coursing down his face..._

_Aradia's memories shifted. She was yonger, her presently long auburne hair was short and tucked behind on ear. Her bangs fell just short of her eyebrows. Her eyes, startling blue, betrayed a power hidden deep inside. She held herself, shaking, as an elderly woman bled to death. Energy leaked from her body and a primal roar of pure, animalistic emotion tore from her throat._

Aradia awoke from her dream, sweat dripping from her face as she clutched the simple blanket that served as the only source of warmth in her bed. Ayrill rushed into the room, gripping her Kage. "Aradia? Are you alright?"

Aradia looked blankly at her friend. "Ayrill... What?"

"You were having a nightmare. Do you need more of the... potion?"

"No... No, I'm fine. Thank you, Ayrill." As the blonde priest turned to leave, Aradia suddenly thought of something. "Ayrill? Do you miss Chase?"

Ayrill looked startled. "O-of course I do..."

"Then why don't you have dreams like I do?"

"I think... it's because I've been through it before."

"You have?"

"Yeah... My dad... My mom died early on, when I was only a little girl. Chase was becoming a young man, and my dad was middle-aged. After she died, Dad became distant. He sometimes left us on journeys for days at a time. Chase took care of me when Dad was gone. Soon, Dad's trips became longer, extending to weeks, then months, then he just disappeared. Chase took it hard and vowed to find him and make him come back. I guess Chase's departure was a little... I dunno. I was already numb from when Dad left. I guess it just didn't hit me as hard."

Aradia nodded and laid back down as Ayrill turned to leave. "Good night, Ayrill..."

XxX

Seifer set his weapon down wearily. _Damn... It's so boring here..._ Looking up, he noted Hien wandering towards him. "Hey... How's Aradia? She really got into that story telling," He remarked as the mage sat down beside him.

"S-she's fine..."

"Good... So how much training did you get done? Alex is like a slave-driver! Wish I could get some down time and actually relax..."

"A-Aradia just had me practice a few healing spells. I f-finished them quickly."

"Agh... That's 'cause you're that super-almighty prodigy... Aradia practically dotes on you. Alex just tells me to shuddup and keep training."

"I-I'm sure he just wants you to be the strongest you can be..."

"Nah..." Seifer changed tack almost seamlessly. "You ever get bored here?"

Hien looked surprised. "W-what?"

"I mean, do you ever get tired of the constant training? Don't you want to go out there and fight monsters stronger than snails?"

"N-not really..."

"Argh! You're so small-minded! You gotta want more! Man... Sometimes I wonder... I wanna go to that... legendary island... I want to go to Victoria Island!"

"R-really? I th-thought you didn't believe in that myth..."

"Eh... If it's real... I want to go there and I want to fight this Kronos!"

"O-okay..."

"Jeez, Hien. What's with that stutter anyway?"

XxX

Alexei studied the two from a fair distance away. _He's like Ryker... Wanting to fight, wanting to be in the legends... So much so, it's almost scary.

* * *

_

AN: Was it good? It was a bit longer than Lost's chapters, but... I don't know if all the chapter's will be this long. Reviews are welcome. Flames will be made the target of merciless jokes for the rest of eternity. Ehh.. Yeah. Next chapter should be soon, though if it's this long, it may take longer. 'Till next time...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alrighty... Second chapter... Not much to say here...

Eien Kaosu: Well. To go along with his personality change, I had changed his dagger to a Cursayer, which is the other lvl 90 weapon for STR bandits... Did I not change all the names? Ah well... (Goes back and rewrites...) Chase... Chase... Eh. I won't say. Seifer's cool, in my opinion at least, and his alikeness to Ryker becomes kinda important to the plot... Kinda...

Attic-Window: They changed... -Looks around cautiously- And Aradia coulda cracked... Ryker coulda too... Maaaybe...

Judgment Flame: Eh... Ryker doesn't like sympathy. He really changed over the years...

Cookie: Everyone's taking Hien as the comic relief... Ah well. He's pretty funny.

* * *

Planting his staff firmly in the ground, Hien began to chant under his breath. Seifer looked on with a bored expression. "Hurry it up, Hien. I wanna get some breakfast, I'm starving!"

Sighing, Hien sped up his lengthy chant and raised his arms. The several Red Snails in the surrounding fields turned suddenly into Blue Snails. "O-okay... I f-finished."

"Hmm... Wasn't much of a down-grade. You know, if you really wanted to practice Doom effectively... You'd probably have to go somewhere... Maybe... Victoria Island..."

"W-well... S-Seifer, you already got me to agree to go with you to Victoria..."

"I know. I'm just reinforcing it just in case you wimp out or something..."

"W-why would I w-wimp out?"

"Your stutter just answered your question."

Hien gaped at Seifer as he strode off. "W-wait... W-what do you mean by that?"

Seifer waved over his shoulder. "Nothing! I'm gonna go snoop around the harbor, see if I can find a ship that's headin' out soon... Maybe we can... commandeer one..."

Hien sighed and continued working on his spells. "H-he can be so--"

"Talking aloud to yourself again?" Alex stepped from the shadows and stood casually to the side as Hien stammered out a greeting.

"M-Master Alexei! W-what are you doing here?"

Alex smiled slightly. "I like to know what my apprentice is up to. He can get himself into trouble sometimes..." Hien nodded and Alex started to walk off. "Well, good luck with the training!"

Hien nodded. "A-alright..." _Just how much did he overhear?_

XxX

Aradia swung wildly through the streets. "Ah! Ayrill it's a glorious day to be alive!"

Ayrill watched, stunned, as her mentor pirouetted through the streets of Southperry. "Umm... Are you alright Aradia?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... You're acting strange..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She said, beaming.

_Are you hiding again? Why Aradia? What could it be that was so bad... What was it that you have to repress to forcefully?_

XxX

"Hey, you know of any ships a me and a friend could charter?"

The fisherman looked up at Seifer, perplexed. "Ah, why would you be askin', lad?"

Seifer smiled reassuringly. "Well, I've had this fascination with the sea since I was young and I just wanna see what's like, ya know what I mean?"

The fisherman smiled. "Aye, that's the call of the sea... We've all been beckoned to her at some point... But it's particularly dangerous out there now, lad."

Seifer blinked in surprise. "Really? Why?"

"Ah, you wouldn't want to listen to the ramblings of an old fisherman..."

"No, c'mon! Tell me!"

"Alright... They say the monsters from the legendary Dungeon under the sea have come up to the surface. They even say the Doom Flounder has coume too..."

"The... Doom Flounder?"

"Aye. It's the strongest monster in the deep..."

"Hmm... Thanks for the info, old man!" Siefer waved and began to walk away.

"Anytime, lad... Anytime."

XxX

"Lara... Please, come inside."

"No! Not until I see Ryker come back!" Lara, a dark-haired, bright-eyed beauty stood resolutely outside on the doorstep of her family's house. _If you can call this a house,_ She thought bitterly.

"He won't be back for a while, you can't stay out there the whole time... What if you're seen?"

"Mom! Don't worry so much! I can--"

"You really should go inside, Laramie." Ryker spoke softly, his voice a mix of stern and affection.

Lara stiffened in surprise. "Ryker! My name's Lara! Not Laramie! Laramie's so... Angsty. When did you come back? I didn't see you come in..."

"Good. That means Kronos didn't either." Ryker slipped away, a shadow among the pristinely white stone that was the Golem's Temple.

"He's too old for you, Lara." Lara's mother said quietly. "Lara? Where'd you go?"

XxX

The normal jungle ambience was disturbed by the soft rustling of the leaves as Kronos stalked through the wilderness. "I assume you have some information for me."

The young girl stiffened. "Y-yes, master."

"Good."

"He's back."

"Is that all?"

"No... I brought the location of Kryptos."

"I've known that all along, girl."

"I... I'm sorry, master."

"Very well. Go, and next time I see you, I want more... important information."

"Of course."

"And they trust you completely?"

"O-of course master. They have no reason to doubt me."

"Good. I may be a demon lord, but I do need spies... And the Kryptos, at the moment, are my biggest threat."

XxX

"Seifer."

Seifer whipped around to face his mentor. "A-Alex! What are you doing here?"

Alexei sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You know full well why I'm here. Why do you seek to go to Victoria Island? I thought you didn't believe it existed."

"I never said I did. I just--"

"You're looking for adventure, correct?"

Seifer glanced up, but hid his surprise. "Yeah..."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't allow you to go."

Seifer clenched his fists. "So know we get down to the real conversation." He looked up to find he was talking to thin air. "Ale--"

Alex placed his sword-tip at Seifer's throat. "You are not going."

Seifer backed up. "Why? Why do you want me to stay here?"

"I have seen the devastation Kronos can wreak I--"

"I don't care! I can take him on!"

"No you can't! I forbid you to go!"

Seifer whirled on his master. Almost in slow-motion, Seifer hurtled past Alexei. Sliding to a halt, Seifer punched Alex in the back. "I'm going!"

"You strike your own mentor?"

"You can't stop me."

Seifer pushed past his mentor angrily. Alexei made no move to stop him. _He's becoming more and more like a man he's never even met...

* * *

_

AN: How was it? Was it relatively good? Well, feel free to review. See ya next time...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: New chappy. I got caught on a new game (Trickster), but I'll be sure to keep writing this.

Attic-Window: Yeah, the character's are all at odds with their personalities... They change again, though back to the original ones or... Anyway, thanks for the review! Poochie's thoughts are always welcome! -Grins-

Judgment Flame: lol. No problem. Thanks for the review!

* * *

"Don't want to..." 

"Get up!"

Hien hit the floor with a loud groan. "What the fu--"

A hand was clamped around Hien's mouth instantly. "Jeez, Hien! Keep quiet... And by the way, watch the language. But you weren't stuttering so... No problemo!" Seifer whispered into Hien's ear.

"Mmmf! Mmhmmf!"

"What?"

"Mmmgo!"

"Oh, right."

Hien took a deep breath. "I-I... I asked why you were waking me up in the middle of night."

"Oh. That's easy. We gotta get goin' now. Ya know, Victoria Island and all."

"W-we're leaving n-now?"

"That stutter's back!"

"W-whatever."

"Oh. Yes. Yes, we are leaving now. My teach' is onto us. He kinda caught me when I was scoping out ships. But don't worry! I found us a ship. The guy who owns it is named Zale. He's an archer. But anyway, we gotta get goin' now."

Hien nodded. "I... just have to gather my stuff."

"Sure. I'll keep watch. Hurry it up, though. We don't have all day."

"Right."

XxX

Kronos glanced up at the sky. The cool night air ruffled his wavy locks of raven-colored hair. Smiling, he turned and made his way towards the wasteland that was once Perion.

"Finally... The die has been cast..."

XxX

Two hooded figures shuffled soundlessly through the docks. They moved like wraiths; silent, graceful, and carrying an air of imprinted fear. Alex watched through slitted eyes as the two men grew closer. "Out for a night stroll?" He asked, smiling innocently.

One of the men nodded.

Alex smiled. "Yeah, I find the cool night air to be quite relaxing at times..."

The men bowed slightly and continued on. Alex gripped his sword. In an instant, he had drawn it and swung at the men as they passed. Almost in the same instant, one of the hooded men had drawn his own sword and deflected the blow. Leaping high into the air, the man plunged down to meet Alex in battle, holding his sword by the cross-guard. Alex stepped gracefully out of the way; elluding an air of confident arrogance. Swiping at the man as he fell, Alex rushed onwards to continue.

The hooded man easily countered the blow; flipping in mid-air to arc towards Alex. As he did, his hood fell, revealing Seifer's face. "Hien! Keep going!"

The other hooded man, Hien, nodded and started to step forward. Alex drew another blade from some hidden place. "Don't move, Hien."

Hien stared into the piercing eyes of his superior. A feeling of meek inferiority overwhelmed him and no matter how hard he tried, his feet wouldn't move. "Hien! Go! I'll hold him off! Get to the boat and tell Zale to start headin' out! I'll catch up!" When Hien didn't move, Seifer called again. "Hien!"

_I have to move!_

_B-but... M-Master A-Alexei said..._

_I have to move! We've got to get to Victoria Island!_

Hien darted forward.

Seifer grinned. "Alright. Now we can really fight!"

"Is that all you think about? Fighting?" Alex asked sharply.

"Heh. Don't be taking that kinda personality with me! I'm not your student anymore! I'm an adventurer!"

Alex sighed. "Seifer! This adventure... It's nothing more than a mistranslated fantasy of your childish side!"

Seifer paused, his sword wavering. The moment seemed to extend for hours, as Alex waited for Seifer to put down his sword. "You're wrong."

"What?"

"You're wrong. Fantasies... Are dreams. Dreams should be acted upon! I learned that from you! If those stories you and Aradia tell are true... Then you once dreamed of being the greatest, of being better than Akuji!"

Alex stepped back, startled by Seifer's remark. In the young swordsman's eyes, a fierce glow grew, erupting into an inferno of determination.

"You dreamed of being the best, no matter how hard you had to fight! Well... My dream is to find Victoria Island... To find the mythical place of legends! And if it exists... I'm going to save it. I'm going to fight Kronos and bring the human race back into the dominate spot on the Islands! This is my quest... And I'm going to follow through!"

XxX

Hien arrived at the boat, chest heaving and panting heavily. He spoke to the archer who sat cross-legged on the roof of the cabin. "A-are you Zale?"

"Aye."

"I-I'm Hien--"

"Seifer's friend. Since he's not here, I presume he's holding off Alexei."

Hien blinked in surprise. "Y-yeah..."

"No time for talk then. Then help me get this boat out of the dock!"

XxX

The torrential, freezing rain cascaded down upon the snowy tundra of El Nath. The main lodge, the Arm and a Leg Inn, sat comfortably in the center of the harsh city; enjoying it's easy life as the most active inn in all of Ossyria. Every traveler that passed through El Nath paused to swap a story of daring and adventure at the massive hearth of the inn. An arm of the famed Zakum hung over the mantle, while the leg of a gryphon from the far-off lands sat snugly in a corner. The two prizes were the main reasons for the inn's name, though the tavern's inhabitants would happily joke that the inn's name refered to the prices of the inn's ale.

The night was routine, a round of drinks for everyone, followed by the newest gossip. The talk turned to the weather, then hunting, then the usual boasts about how big their last catch was. "Heh! Mine was prob'bly 'bout as -Hic- wide as this bar! Then it was... lessee... -Hic- Oh yeah! It was 'bout as tall as the ceiling!" One customer was heard saying.

"Yeah, sure! Hey, Scadur! How big was your last?"

Scadur, one of the greatest hunters in El Nath, smiled. "Dunno. Haven't been huntin' in a while... I think me apprentice may 'ave gotten something." He let out a shrill whistle that pierced the ears of all in attendance.

The door flew open. Snow drifted in slowly as a lone figure stood in the doorway, hunched under the weight of a huge mass. "Hey... Someone call?" Chase dropped a massive Yeti to the ground to the appreciative cheers of his tavern-mates.

* * *

AN: Woooh! Chase is back in town! Feel free to review... Flames (which I don't tend to get) will be used to stoke the fire of my scorn! Bwahahahahaha! Anyway... Till next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alrighty... I'm back... After like a day of abscence... Anyway, nothing to say here... This chapter's shorter than the one's before...

Eien Kaosu: Thanks! The battle hasn't really started yet, though it gets put off until later on. I don't really watch Inuyasha, though I guess alot of demon villians/villianesses have raven hair...

Attic-Window: Hien has a bit of a rougher side... He just doesn't display it much. Good to know Hien's getting some fans... Err... Akuji got 'absorbed' into Kronos's conscience.

* * *

Seifer leveled his blade with Alex's face. "Enough talk. I have a boat to catch."

"You are not leaving Maple Island."

Siefer smirked. "Alex, Alex! When will you learn... You tell me I can't do something... It just makes me try even harder!"

"Very well. If words will not dissuade you, I will stop you by force." Alex rushed forward. Seifer leaped into the air, flipping gracefully. As he twirled, he brought his sword around so it would slash through Alex as he spun. Still moving forward, Alex dove into the slicing whirlwind. In one deft move, Alex knocked Seifer's sword away with one of his sword, then struck him in the side with the blunt of his second blade.

Seifer coughed blood, but kept smiling vaguely. "As I thought..." Seifer caught Alex under the chin in a vicious uppercut. Alex seemed to float away, skidding to a halt several yards away. Grinning, Seifer plucked Alex's two swords from the ground nearby. Strolling casually over to Alex's prone body, Seifer plunged the swords into the ground next Alex's head. "Have fun with the headache tomorrow..."

XxX

Zale watched as Hien helped Seifer aboard the ship. "Ahoy there, me hearties!" Seifer called, laughing loudly.

Hien rubbed his head sheepishly. "S-Seifer, we need to be quiet..."

"Aye, that we do, laddy-buck!"

"P-please, stop talking like that!"

"But, me hearty! We're off to sail the blue yonder! We have to talk like a sailor too, savvy?"

"They don't tend to talk like that, Seifer." Zale murmured.

Seifer looked surprised. "Really? Well, how am I supposed to talk then?"

Zale sighed, stood, and began tending to the ship. "If we are to leave soon, we must quickly get ready to shove off."

Seifer grinned. "Alright! Now we're talking! So, what do we do first?"

"Raise the sails."

"Oh. And what are those?"

Zale looked incredulously at Seifer. "The big cloths hanging from the mast."

"Oh! Those... Yeah, I knew that! I was just testing you! You passed! And umm... How do you raise them?"

"Pull on that rope..."

XxX

Chase gladly recounted his triumph over the massive yeti. "Then it came charging at me! I threw a couple o' stars but it just got the bastard madder! Then slugged me and knocked my claw over behind it!"

A drunken man saw his que to make a joke. "Heh! Hey, hey! What do you call an assassin without stars?"

The tavern's inhabitants watched him blankly. Chase ventured a remark. "What do you call an assassin without throwing stars?"

The man stared at him, confused. There was a pause, then he said, "I dunno..." and promptly fell out of his chair, fast asleep.

Chase laughed and the others joined in. While the others revelled in the merry night, Chase found his thoughts wandering back down roads he had dared not to follow since he had failed that... test. He thought of his sister, Ayrill, and of his father, the man who had left them to die...

XxX

Alex watched as Zale's ship floated off into the distance. "Dammit. This has gotta be the second time I've failed... Better go tell Aradia. And how did Seifer know about me being Akuji's brother?"

XxX

"Yo, Zale! How's da ship doin'?"

"S-Seifer... You don't have to talk like that either."

"Oh. Man! Am I supposed to talk normal or something?"

"Y-yes..."

"Oh. So, Zale! How's everything with the ship?"

"Fine."

"'Fine!' Yikes. Not much of a talker are you?"

Zale rolled his eyes. "No."

Seifer burst into a huge grin. "Well, don't worry then! I can talk enough for both of us! So one time I was a kid and a snail..."

As Seifer chattered away about the time a snail ate his shoe and he chucked the snail off a cliff, Hien gazed searchingly at the open blue waters. They were in the deep now. He had heard of the rumors of the Doom Flounder, as much as he liked to think they were false, he had a small feeling of ominous doom. A small fin appeared in the water, streaking towards them. "H-hey, Zale..."

Seifer continued talking, though Zale looked up. "Yes?"

"There's something coming..."

Zale hurried to Hien. "What--" Zale stopped and swore heavily. "We've got company!"

The Doom Flounder erupted from underwater, a massive fish the size of many ships combined. Zale reached for his bow just as the fish bore down upon them...

* * *

AN: Cliffy there. But anyway, review if ya want... I'm gonna go listen to Seifer's captivating story of how his pet snail ate his homework and the devastating events that take place after. Review please! Don't make Seifer recall the time when--- 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Heys! What's goin' on! I haven't updated for a while… Long story. It involves moving from the south… to the north. Waaaay north. And then the mover dudes were late… So anyway. I'm gonna get right to the story (After the reviews of course)  
Eien- XD Pesky snails and their mobbin' and shoe eatin' ways! Well, it'd be kinda boring if Doom Flounder just sat around all the time, so I decided he needed some exercise. And indeed, the stuttering is back.  
Attic- Ack. If you were coming everyday to look for updates… And I haven't updated for like 3 weeks… Sorry! Good to know someone appreciates my humor…  
Judgment- Umm… Well, Doom Flounder's jogging path takes him in between Victoria and Maple Island, so… Just work with me on the Doom Flounder thing…

* * *

The arrow was loosed before Seifer or Hien had begun to think about moving. It arched gracefully through the sky, then suddenly burst into flames and struck the giant Doom Flounder head-on. The two objects seemed to hang in the air for a moment as Seifer rummaged through the boat for a sword. "I know there's a sword around here somewhere..."

The arrow exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Hien stumbled backward as the shockwave rippled through the air. The Doom Flounder obviously felt it as well, because it let out a gurgling roar and fell back into the water. Hien relaxed and turned to Zale. "That was amazing! How'd you get your Fire Shot to be so powerful?"

Seifer shuffled back towards the prow. "I told you I found a good captain!"

Zale shrugged innocently. "When you are a fisherman, you must be strong or the sea will overcome you..."

Hien nodded. "Sage advice."

"Sounded like a load of philosophical shi--"

"Seifer!"

"Sorry, sorry… Sounded like a load of philosophical nonsense- there, ya happy?"

"Yup."

"Good. Good… So, are we clear on the whole monster fishies thing?"

"I'm afraid not..."

"Figures."

"They will only be more enraged by my attack on Doom Flounder."

"Ohh! So if we die, we can blame you!"

"S-Seifer!"

"What?"

Zale looked up and seemed to take a double-take. "Behind--"

Seifer leaped into the air and swung his Red Katana in a wide circle. The blade caught the Shark in the head. The monster fell into the water, dead. "What was it you were saying?"

"Nothing..."

"I… f-feel a little out-matched by you guys..."

"Aw, don't worry about it! You'll have your chance to shine!" Seifer clapped Hien on the back, causing him to tumble forward. "Eh, sorry."

"N-no problem..."

"There's more fishies coming." Seifer noted quietly.

"How can you tell?"

"The water. Can't you feel it rippling? There's probably 'bout four this time"

Hien gripped his staff tightly. "O-oh man…"

"Don't worry, Hien! Just cast a spell, kill the monster, and move on!"

"E-easy for you to say. You just swing a sword and hope it hits it. I have to concentrate and remember the words and--"

"Hey! Don't insult swords! 'Least it's better than a stick..."

"Shut up! Why is it you always have a different sword every time I see you?"

"I like to vary the ways monsters get killed! And the blades get all bloody! Yeeuuuk! Have you ever held a bloody blade? The blood runs down onto your hand and--"

"S-Seifer! S-stop!"

"Sorry, sorry. So who wants the next few fishies that pop up?"

Hien smiled weakly. "I… I'll take them..."

"Alright! Here they come!"

Hien raised his staff in preparation, ready for when the monsters attacked. Simultaneously, seven Cold Sharks erupted out of the water. Hien raised his staff and a bow formed in front of him. Hien aimed at one of the fish and loosed an arrow. The arrow sprung through the monster cleanly. Hien quickly fired six more arrows and dispatched the monsters quickly. "Nice work. Was that Element Composition?"

Hien nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Seifer frowned. "You guys feel like the boat's bein' rocked?"

Zale stood up, then promptly fell over. "They're hitting us from underneath! Dammit! It's going to--"

The Doom Flounder burst through the boat, scattering it's inhabitants into the water. Seifer whooped as he fell through the air and laughed uproariously. "This is gonna be--" Before he could finish, he hit the water and went under.

Hien surfaced quickly and glanced around to find his companions. "Guys? Where are you?" Zale popped to the surface.

"I'm here. I think Seifer went under with the Doom Flounder!"

"W-we have to go after him!"

Zale simply nodded, then ducked underwater.

XxX

Hien watched in amazement as Seifer rode the Doom Flounder like it was a horse. As he passed, Seifer waved merrily to him. Hien thought, _What the hell is he doing?_

Seifer reached behind him and pulled a Red Katana out. Twirling the sword expertly, he plunged the blade into the giant fish's head. Blood squirted out into the water as the fish bucked wildly, trying to throw Seifer off as he continued stabbing the fish. Seifer opened his mouth and a stream of bubbles appeared. His sword glowed with raging energy. With a mighty heave, Seifer swung the sword, cleaving the fish's neck. The Doom Flounder bucked one final time, then hung still in the water. Seifer kicked loose and motioned upwards to Hien. The mage nodded and swam to the surface. "Wooohooo! That was fun!" Seifer yelled as soon as he surfaced.

Zale looked at him questioningly. "What was?"

"I totally just owned that Doom Fishie!"

"You killed it?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Now other monsters will be attracted by the blood and they'll come and--"

"W-we don't have to worry about that…" Hien muttered quietly.

"Why?"

"Th-there's a ship"

On the horizon, a mast was barely in sight. As the ship loomed closer, the three companions were given an unwelcome view of the flag.

"That can't be--"

"It is!"

"But I thought they were just fairy tales told to naughty little children who sneak away and try to sail across the ocean!"

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"That's beside the point! Crimson Balrogs don't exist!"

XxX

Aradia clutched her head, sighing as she leaned into the warm embrace of her bed. "Are you sure you're alright?" Alex asked, crouching beside Aradia's bed.

"Of course! It's just a headache! I'm not dying, Alex." Aradia waved Alex away. "Now leave me alone"

"If you're sure…"

"Yes! Just let me get some sleep"

Alex nodded and left. Aradia quickly drifted off to sleep.

XxX

_So, after such a long reprieve, we see each other again…_

_What? Where am I?_

_Such an intelligent young woman, but so foolish. I'm almost disappointed!_

_Who are -_

_Again, do I need to answer that? You are asleep. You are dreaming. Since you're inside your mind…_

_You again?_

_Exactly. Me again._

_But you were sealed…_

_Seals wear off. Alcaster cannot overpower me. Which means you are stronger than Alcaster…_

_What?_

_Dammit, why are you so dense! I am you! You are me! If Alcaster cannot beat me, he cannot beat you!_

_Ah…_

_I grow tired of your imbecility. I'll be around… You can use my power… At your own risk…

* * *

_

AN: Ooooh! Aradia's got some personal demons of her own and Seifer and co. are in a spot of trouble… Well, review. I'll be sure to update sooner. 'Till then, see yaz!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay! I'm back! Wooohooo! Disclaimer: I do not own MapleStory. On tooo the reviews! Oh, I'm starting to play Trickster, so I haven't played MS for a while now. By the way, I had different approach for this chapter. It woulda been a little less in depth in terms of the characters and all that. I hope this one turned out better than the original.

Cookie- lol… Nice job on lvl 48 that quickly o.o . You're not… hacking are you? Just kidding. If you were hacking you'd be like lvl 78 by now.

Eien Kaosu- Thanks! I think Zale used the Ranger's Fire Shot. Seifer's a bit of comic relief right now… But who knows for how longer! Twilight Zone music

Saiyuki- Hien is really getting fans o.o Thanks. I hope Demon's Wake proves to be just as good as Lost.

Judgment- Thanks for the review P I gotta say, Seifer's my favorite character. And don't worry about late reviews peoplez… I mean, I'm not exactly quick with the update either…

Omega- Well, I hope the story becomes as good as Lost. I personally like Lost more, but I just started Demon's Wake. I hope you get your action soon.

* * *

The sails fluttered in the slight wind that drifted over the calm seas. The sloop cut through the water as easily as if it were air. Seifer watched with an emotion bordering awe as the ship drew nearby to the wreckage that was once Zale's ship. A rope was tossed over the railings. Seifer paddled towards his friends, pushing through the floating rubble. "Well, should we go aboard? Or shall we wade here 'till the sharks decide it's time for din-din?"

Hien cast Seifer an angry look. "W-when you put it like that, it's hard to back out…"

"I know. So, who wants to go first?" Seifer asked innocently, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

Zale rolled his eyes and swam forward with a powerful breaststroke, cleaving the water as he went. "I'll take my chances with the pirates."

Seifer laughed. "Aye! I believe it be time to talk like a pirate! Hoho!"

Hien cast a glare at Seifer. "D-don't, please."

"Alright! Let's get going!" Seifer called, completely ignoring Hien's plea. Hien sighed and set off after the energetic warrior.

XxX

Ryker raised his hand to silence the chatter of the Kryptos. "My people! Please, quiet. Kronos will hear us if you continue this up!"

The crowd quieted, though there was still the occasional murmur. Ryker smiled. "I'm glad you have decided to gather here. It's been a decade since Kronos asserted his rule over Victoria Island and we were forced to hide in holes like mice! We were forced to watch as our brethren sailed away to Maple Island to escape the wrath of the demon lord! But we have prospered! We have flourished in our hideaways, earning us the name of the Kryptos!" The crowd cheered, pulsing with energy. "We have secretly opposed Kronos, while our families fled and cowered in a distant land. We are dominant, and I propose… That we assert that dominance!"

Lara grinned. "Finally! I've been kicking for some action!"

Her mother gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Laramie, please. Stay quiet, just this once."

Ryker began talking again. "I propose a full-fledged war against the demon himself. In three weeks, we shall march through Victoria, slaughtering all monsters who stand in our way. We will be unstoppable and Kronos will feel fear as we have felt it!" Ryker raised his fist triumphantly in the air to a chorus of victorious catcalls.

Lara shook her head. "They haven't even started preparing for battle and already they celebrate victory…"

"Don't be too hard on them. They've been wanting to destroy Kronos ever since we were driven from our land! And you were just as enthusiastic about the war only a moment ago."

"I... I've had my priorities straightened out."

"What, in the last second?"

"Mom! Stop bothering me! We can't beat Kronos anyway, so there's no point in pulling out a full-fledged campaign now! We'd just be crushed!"

"Laramie, you don't know that. Everyone in the Kryptos is highly trained, and Ryker is stronger than all of us."

"Didn't keep him from killing Kronos before..."

"Laramie--"

"My name is Lara!" Lara turned, threw her nose up, and stalked off into the bush.

Ryker watched the fight from his place upon the podium. _I'll have to keep an eye on her..._

XxX

"Wow. Who'da thunk that Crimson Balrogs really were that big!"

Hien cast a frosty glare at Seifer. "W-will you please be quiet? We don't need you to make those monsters mad!"

Seifer sniffed. "Are you insinuating that I always get us into trouble?" Seifer asked, slightly hurt.

"J-just… Be quiet, please!"

"Ah, whatever." Seifer cast a glance around the balrogs' ship. "Kinda run down, isn't it?"

Zale looked curiously over at him. "Did you expect the balrogs to clean it? I'd say they were a little too busy slaughtering people to keep it clean."

Seifer frowned. "But still… It doesn't look very… I dunno. It's--" Pain seared through his head as a Crimson Balrog pounded on the back of Seifer's head. "The fu--!" The paw descended again, this time driving the man to his knees.  
Zale shared a look with Hien. _Seifer's actually being brought down… This isn't good, _Hien thought.

"Get the hell off of me, dammit!" Seifer called. The balrog simply grunted.

"He says that you smell. That is, you smell worse than most humans. And trust me, Gruthq's met a lot of humans. Most of the humans don't really walk away, but…" A man stepped forward from one of the cabins. "M'name is Oroitz. It means 'memory' if you were wondering. Me mum said I was her memory. I think she wasn't quite right in the 'ead, but she was me mum, and I loved 'er." The man was tall and his shaggy black hair fell over his bright gray eyes that shone with a curious energy.

Seifer glanced up and grimaced. "Friggin' hell! There's something other than these barf bags alive on this ship! Are you another prisoner?"

Oroitz grinned. "Nope. I'm sometimes called a 'bloody linguist' or somethin' to that effect. The balrog's kept me on so I could translate for 'em. Some people like to hear what their killers sayin' to 'em before they die, ya know?"

Seifer nodded. "Aye. Which one's the captain of this dinghy?"

"I wouldn't call it a dinghy, kinda hurts their feelings ya know? And when their feelings get hurt… You get hurt. Good thing to know, ya know? An' ole Gruthq's _mon capitaine_ around here."

"Ah. Good. Then tell him he smells worse than a bloated yeti who's been dippin' in pig shit for about a year."

"Seifer! He'll kill you for that!" Hien warned.

"Let him try!"

Oroitz smiled ruefully than barked something to the massive balrog in its own deep, harsh language. The monster bristled and floated into the air, flapping his leathery wings, creating a mini-whirlwind. Gruthq growled something then turned away to confer with the other balrogs who had gathered on the deck. "I'm to take you to one of the inner-cabins and guard you there. He'll deal with you later," Oroitz called as he walked forward with a slight bounce in his step. "I've never actually had to guard anybody! This is awesome! Bloody sweet! C'mon, I'll show you to your quarters! Bloody 'ell, I've always wanted to say that!"

XxX

_Alex stood in the center of a huge rune shaped like a circle. Smoke curled around him, sending tendrils of wispy nothingness almost hesitantly to touch Alex. "Who's called me here?" The accomplished swordsmen called; his voice sounded strong in his mind, it actually came out as a little more than a whisper. _

_"Why, big brother, you don't recognize me? I'm almost ashamed!" Akuji swam out of the gloom towards his brother. "You've grown big, big bro. And not just your body, bro, but your ego! Holy shit! You should see the effect having a little town to manage has done to you. Do the village women come to you with their troubles?" Akuji's voice took on the high-pitch quality of a woman's. "Oh, Mr. Alex! Please, there's a biiiig bug on my kitchen wall! If you come squash it I may have a little treat for you… Something nice… Warm… Oh, so pleasing… How about… COOKIES!" Akuji burst into hysterical laughter. _

_Alex gazed sternly up at Akuji. "You're not really here. You are dead, if not in the physical sense, in the mental sense."_

_Akuji looked shocked for a moment. "Bro… That hurt! Accusing your own brother of being dead! Do I look dead to you?" Akuji stepped forward and slapped Alex on the face, hard. "Do I feel dead to you?"_

_"This is only a dream."_

_"Oh. That's how it is. I get it. You don't want me alive. I'd steal your spotlight. Well guess what, big bro! I'm friggin' back! I may not be in my normal body, but I'm back! And say good-bye to your spotlight, because--"_

Alex awoke in a cold-sweat, the ranting of his younger brother still fresh upon his ears.

AN: Alright. Chapter done. I didn't get to the thing I changed and I talked about up there, but I'll get to it next chapter. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this one (We'll get to the action next chapter, Omega).


End file.
